Zero (EHC Alpha)
The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Basic Info ' Name': Zero Experiment: Alpha Pod Colour: Violet Voiced By: Chester Charles Bennington Position'': ''Captain/E.H.C. Leader Prefered Instrument: '''Synth/Piano/Organ Background Experiment alpha was Jumba’s first experiment, created in his teenage years. This success is what made Jumba come to realize his true talent as an evil genius, which eventually lead to the creation of the other experiments. Once Jumba initiated his creation skills he started to use numbers for his experiments rather than letters for obvious reasons, but made an exception for experiment alpha. As the years passed E.Alpha worked as Jumba’s lab assistant, fetching materials, fixing equipment, that kind of thing; all seemed to be going well for the two of them at the time. Unfortunately it didn’t last, for Jumba’s partner Dr.Hamsterviel, a graduate from Evil Academy You, had other plans. One night prior to the creation of experiment 606 aka Holio (turns into a dark hole), Hamsterviel was convinced that this experiment was to be as powerful as Jumba could make; for what’s as powerful as a dark hole, that which light cannot even escape? So during the process of making the DNA, Hamsterviel hacked the system in an attempt to make 606 obey him and him only using a special device given to him by an outlaw known as ex-admiral Zorrak. Unfortunately for him the plan backfired and the dark matter retrieved from a black hole to make 606 suddenly became unstable. Noticing this issue, Experiment Alpha pushed Hamsterviel away from the control panel, preventing a tendril from the unstable mass from grabbing him. But in the act E Alpha himself was snatched by the tendril and infused with the matter, thus altering his DNA. The result caused an explosion that destroyed Jumba’s first lab, sending Experiment Alpha into space with the remains of the lab. Meanwhile Jumba managed to escape with the dehydrated 605 other experiments, and Hampsterviel managed to jettison himself in an escape pod (since Jumba never noticed this he thought that Hamsterviel died in the explosion, which is why he was so surprised to see Hampsterviel “alive” in Stitch the movie). Later after the explosion, Jumba recreated the lab and was ratted out by Hampsterviel of illegal genetic experimentation, which started Stitch’s story. He also suffered amnesia along with the other experiments due to getting shocked in the blast, thus causing them to forget about E.Alpha's existence and explaining why he’s always forgetting the details about the other experiments in the series. As for experiment Alpha, he awoke several weeks later, drifting in space among the wreckage of the old lab. After several hours of panic and sorrow from his loss he realized that he was given an array of new abilities from fusing with the dark matter. So after some quick and decisive thinking, experiment Alpha constructed a ship from the old lab and began his search for his old master. As time passed Experiment Alpha searched many planets, all of which held no clues to his masters whereabouts. But he did frequently run into smugglers, space pirates, and other space scum in his search; being boarded and held prisoner on several occasions. However these were good opportunities to build experience with his newfound power; and after a time of living with no name he decided to call himself Zero after speaking with a cellmate in a pirate vessel’s prison. The cellmate known as Jorgat spoke of how no matter how big things got, we’re all just small specks in the universe and our actions, no matter how big, mean nothing. So that being said, Zero had no problem for choosing his new name based off this ideology. After searching 27 different planets, Zero started to pick up transmissions from the senate. At first it was about basic protocols and small raids; but what really caught his attention was the later reports of a crazy scientist, a planet called Earth and a genetic monstrosity known as experiment 626. Desperate to be reunited with his old master and interested in seeing the newly created experiment, he stopped his exploration to investigate these reports. Once on Earth, Zero quickly learned the customs of its inhabitants and made a mechanical suit layered with artificial skin to disguise himself as a human. Though he did find Jumba and the others, he didn’t confront them directly in order to see if they had even remembered him. After several months of studying and research he found no traces of loss or memory of his presence, even the experiment log which had glitched out in the blast had lost all memory of his existence; so feeling alone and abandoned he lived amongst the humans, closely watching Jumba and the others, helping out as much as he could in the process (such as installing the weapons system on the van from GACC), until the day he is needed. But until then he continues to develop his new abilities and takes some time to relax every now and then. A few years past his arrival to earth he began the assimilation of a team of heroes known as the E.H.C.’s (experimental heroic comrades), a group of experiments he created using his knowledge form working with his master, and a few extra members who arrived for different reasons. Together they’re becoming an unstoppable team, bringing the island’s death count to near 0%. And as time passes, the E.H.C.’s get more anxious, knowing that their leader will soon finally reveal the team to the rest of the family at the right moment. Abilities '''Initial Abilities before the blast: *being able to think approximately 2x as fast and efficiently as a super computer (mathematically/scientifically only) *ability to fix/build any piece of machinery *ability to change his voice (this was mainly for Jumba’s entertainment, and to get rid of pesky solicitors) Initial Physical Abilities before the blast: *Thermal vision *Foot structure: clawed, almost bird like feet for traction and hanging onto objects *Hearing radius of 5km, this can only be obtained in near-complete silence, otherwise it’s turned down to a 2km radius. Gained Abilities (Abilities gained from contact with the dark matter, all of these started out as almost unnoticeable and needed to be developed over time from constant use): *'Strength: '''Can currently lift 1100,000 tons. *'Invisibility: perfected on himself, others and objects (requires touch) *'Invincibility: '''excluding any injuries during or before the incident, zero’s body can’t be broken, nor can it age. This also means that he doesn’t need to sleep, eat or breathe to survive, mind that he can when he feels like it. (Can be copied and transferred to others through a special serum he created using his own genetic material). This immortal existence was obtained from the blast since during the fusion with the dark matter, all his paricles have been coated in the material and each carry the force of a dark hole, both keeping his cells permanently connected, unable to split, but still able to shift around allowing for mobility. *'Telekinesis:'' can currently levitate objects as large as a mid-sized moon. *'Self-gravity alteration': can control the direction of gravity on himself. *'Tim'e '''control: '''can’t move forward in time, or reverse it, but he can stop it for up to 20 days time. *'Future sight': used to have an unlimited potential for this power, but he purposely limited it to being able to only link onto events which can cause harm or dismay to others for his own reasons. *'Phasing through objects': works on all material. (Requires touch) '''Weakness: '''since he can’t be destroyed he has no weakness other than his instinct to defend other life forms from his fear of loss caused by the dramatizing event by which he had experienced; this can be used in a hostage situation to capture Zero minding that he does have the ability to stop time. '''Arms: '''In the explosion, Zero’s left side was badly damaged, causing him to make a mechanical replacement for his top, left arm. His default arm can only mimic his strength, however he does have several others, each of which have their own added tools and weapons. #''Multi-arm: An arm similar to his prototype, but splits into 3 separate joints at the mid-section. #''Combat arm'' (seen in image): a more heavily armoured arm posessing: a GPS linked to all other E.H.C.’s, a com link, a grapple beam, a white wrist laser sword, and a wrist projection shield. However these abilities limit its strength to only half of his other arms. #''Mechanic arm'': an arm that features 100 different tools that come in 50 different sizes. #''Capture arm'': features a glass tank that straps onto his back, a vacuum wrist tube for transporting dehydrated pods to the tank, and a wrist dehydration laser. #''Octo arm: an arm that splits into 100 small tenticles that can't lift much weight, but can extend 1000 m into small spaces and each possess a mini camera linked to the surveillance centre or HQ. Personality In terms of personality Zero is very outgoing and said to be a natural born leader, always confident in his plan and almost always seen with a smile on his face; when put into a dangerous situation he will risk everything to insure the safety of others. Other than that he is well mannered, likes to tease, is a master at stopping conflict, and is a good freind. Likes *Loud, crazy parties *Anything with a fruity taste *Gazing at the sunset/sunrise/night sky *Building/fixing stuff *Exploring the unknown Dislikes *loss *Flying (not in a general sense, but in terms of crazy manoeuvres) He also had a strong hatred of Dr.Hamsterviel ever since he figured out what really happened that night through a series of holotapes from one of the old lab's security cameras. Not to mention Ex-Admiral Zorrak for supplying the unstable hacking drive. trivia *Zero is '''so far' the only oc to not just have both immortality and invincibility for an actual good reason, but to also name this form of existence: “invortability” or “unceasability”. *The E.H.C. storyline fanfic is the only Lilo and Stitch fanfic so far, which doesn’t change the current or future events of the original story; but rather uses the past and a series of flaws in the series to intertwine the tales. This gives the very well possibility of the fanfic actually being the cannon as well. back to Phen's page. Category:EHC Content